Home Alone
by GwenStark
Summary: Loki/OC Lemon...it's tony stark's daughter gwen...when she's home alone.
1. Chapter 1

Gwen Stark, the daughter of Tony Stark sat in her room on her bed upside down, her long ginger hair touching the ground. She was listening to music, of all kind, from Pop, to Rock, to even..rap..and she hated Rap, this just showed how bored she really was.

"Shut your eyes, and let the chemicals collide, it's just you and I" She sang out loud to herself, she was a good singer, she got that from Pepper. Gwen smiled to herself, and got up, she fixed her blue deneim short shorts, and white loose tank top, and walked to her door, barefoot.

Gwen walked down the empty hallways, singing paramore songs, she was singing Still into you...She was home alone so she didn't have to worry about anyone seeing her, or hearing her sing. She slowly walked into the kitchen, and sat on the counter. she opened up the cupboard, it covering the view infront of her. She pulled out the box of poptarts, and pulled out the smores poptart, and smiled. She only ever ate one poptart so she usually gave the other half to Thor.

She closed the cupboard, and squeaked as she saw Loki standing in the kitchen a mere few steps away from her. He smirked satasfyied he had scared the little Stark.

"What the fuck, Loki?" Gwen said glareing slightly at The God, as she opened her poptart.

"Did I scare you Gwendolyn?" He asked, a smirk still playing on his lips. He held a playful look in his eyes. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Yes.." she said breaking off the piece of Poptart and eating it. Loki watched her slowly, and tilted his head. He had came here bored, so he thought he cause the Avengers some trouble, but they were no where to be found, so when he saw the little ginger...he had to mess with her, right?

"Are you home alone?" He asked asked when she finished chewing the food in her mouth. Gwen raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm don't think I'm obligated to answer that." She said smirking at him. he just smirked, and stepped toward her more, untill he was in front of her, he laid one hand on the counter near her left leg, and did the same with the right.

"Oh I think you are." He said his face only inches from her's. She gulped some and watched his lips as he talked. He smiled at her hearing the gulp.

"Okay, you got me...I'm home alone.." she whispered, sill looking at his lips. he hummed slightly, and she looked into his eyes slowly. His eyes were filled with mischief...being the God of Mischief...there was always something on his mind.

"Tell me? What do you usually do when you're home alone?" he whispered to her. his breath was cold on her face, and smelled of mint. She shuddered slightly. He noticed this, and didn't attempt to hide the smirk on his face.

"I uhm..Listen to music." she said slowly, "and watch TV" she added, and looked down at her leg, as Loki started rubbing her thigh slowly. his hands were ice cold, and Gwen bit her lip so she wouldn;t moan.

"Hmm." Loki hummed slowly. "You like that?" he asked, pressing down slightly as he rubbed her leg, she let out a soft moan and then blushed . Loki smirked, and then chuckeled "It seems you do." he said teasingly. He moved her legs to be hooked around his waist quickly, before she could object..which she wouldn't of.

"What are you-" He cut her off by crashing his lips onto her's. He started kissing her deeply, and she kissed back, wrapping her arms over his neck, she closed her eyes slowly, and pressed herself closer to him, he smirked into the kiss, and picked her up off the counter, a hand firmly squeezing her ass, She held onto him, as he started walking to the couch in the living room, but before he got to the couch, he pressed her up against a wall, and pushed against her, she could feel his large erection through his pants against her area. she moaned some, and closed her eyes.

Loki smirked and pulled away from the kiss some, he pulled at her shirt, and then pulled it off with in human speed, she wore a white bra, that pushed her boobs up. he smirked, Gwen smirked at him, and pulled his shirt off, and ran her hands down his chest, as she slowly kissed him, he ran his tongue accross her lips, before pushing his tongue into her mouth, she kissed back the same way he was, and moaned into his mouth. He started making his way to the couch again, and when he got there he set her on it her back against the coushins, and him onto of her, her legs still wrapped around his waist, he slowly grinded on her.

Gwen couldn't wait anymore, she reached her hands down, and started to un botton his pants. Loki smirked at this. He pulled away from the kiss "Eager are we?" he whispered against her lips, she shivered slightly, and nodded as she blushed. He smirked again, and helped her take off his pants, he didn't wear any underwear, she looked at the size of his dick..,it was huge.."Sorry, did I not mention, i have a rather large appendage?" he asked tilting his head with a smirk.

"No, it didn't come up..." She said shakely, he smirked more...he wouldn't care if he hurt her just a little. he slowly arched her back, and took of her bra, kissing her hard. she groaned softly, and he slowly ran his hands down her chest, earning a moan from the ginger, he began going down her stomach, and pulled her short shorts off. he looked at her green panties.

"Were you hoping this would happen?" Loki smirked down at her, playing with her panties. Gwen blushed.

"You wish reindeer." She said, and he glared at her, which got her scared, the position they were in..he could hurt her if he wanted too. He ripped off her panties hard, and she squeeked. he smirked, and crashed his lips against her's roughly and shoved his tongue down her mouth, she tried to kiss the same, but he was being rougher, his hands moved to her breasts and he squeezed them, his thumb rubbing against her nipple, she arched her back, and moaned loudly. HE postitioned himself and pushed into her, pushing his hips forward hard.

Gwen closed her eyes tight, and screamed out, Loki pulled away from the kiss and chuckeled. He started kissing her neck, hard, and began thrusting at a fast pace, Gwen moaned and every time he thrusted her body would move up, she moaned louder each time he thrusted Loki smirked, and when he pulled away from her neck, there was a purple mark there...he gave her a hicky. Gwen opened her eyes, as Loki began kissing down her chest, and hands on her waist squeezing her waist leaving finger prints.

"You know?" Loki said looking up at her with a smirk "You look beautiful like this..Naked, squirming underneath me." He said, and a dark blush spread over her freckled cheeks. "You're blushing" He teased, she closed her eyes. and laughed quietly.

"You s-sure en-enjoy teasing me." she said as she moved her hips with his, he groaned softly, and started sucking her breasts, once again leaving another hicky on her, he pushed all the way inside her, and stayed there a moment before pulling out some and thrusting again, she groaned loudly, eyes closed more.

Gwen slowly tangeled her fingers in his hair, her mouth was open some letting out breathy moans as he thrusted into her hard, she was begining to feel herself building up, Loki felt the same, He started thrusting faster, and harder inside of her, hurting her just slightly but she didn't mind...she liked the feeling.

"Say my name" Loki mumbled againstr her breast.

"Loki" she moaned quietly, he thrusted harder. Loki growled slightly.

"Louder." he ordered. she moaned closeing her eyes.

"Loki" she moaned louder this time. He thrusting faster.

"again" he said Gwen groaned loudly, she was getting ready to cum. He thrusted deep inside her.

"Loki!" she screamed out as she came, Loki thrusted through it he groaned and He kissed her hard, as he continued to thrust, she kissed back and he finally came, his thrusting slowly, until he stopped completely, Gwen's legs fell limp on to the couch. and he pulled out of her, he smirked standing up, making thier clothes appear on them.

Gwen looked at him, as he fixed his scarf. "Now you are just going to leave?" she asked, she looked kind of angered, kind of hurt.

"Well your father is home." He said simply as the elevator opened and Loki disapeared.

Gwen sat up, and pulled her tank top up slightly to hide the hicky on her breast, and she fixed her hair to hide the one on her neck.

Gwen's only thought was...

What the fuck did I just do?...


	2. Chapter 2

_**If someone reviews..I'll add another chapter! **_

_**is it tempting? to see what will happen next? **_


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen was in her room once again, home alone..and just thinking about what her and Loki did last week. She felt guilty about it...she knew sleeping with him was wrong, and she couldn't help the fact she started having some feelings for him, and she missed him, se hadn't seen him in a week.

After Gwen grumbled to herself, she got up and grabbed her ninja turtle footsie pajamas and made her way to her bathroom slowly. She laid her night wear on the counter and turned on the bath slowly, hot water coming out of the faucet, she poured bubble bath into the water watching as the white bubbles formed almost immediately.

Gwen sighed pulling her long ginger hair from her pony tail and letting it loose, shaking her head. She pulled her black Nirvana tank top off slowly exposing her yellow bra, she tugged her denim skinny jeans off, she wore her black panties with the yellow bow on the top. She made a joke about that to her friend Agent Carter..that the panties were perfect for her neatly wrapped present.

Gwen turned around to grab a towel from the cupboard under the sink, and a loud scream came from her small pink lips. Loki was standing there, in a green shirt and black jeans. He had a wide smirk on his lips. Gwen didn't even make a move to cover herself, he's seen it before, she didn't give a damn.

"Enjoying the view, dick?" She asked crossing her arms, glaring slightly, Loki smiled some at her and nodded slowly.

"I quite am actually." He smirked tilting his head, he was taking her body in, moving his eyes from her long pale legs, to her "neatly wrapped present", to her stomach, her belly button that was pierced with a small blue diamond, to her medium sized breasts. And then to the red face of Gwen, he chuckled amused.

"Way to fuck me and leave for a week, asshole" Gwen glared she said turning around and turning the water off. She actually had hurt feelings about Loki just leaving so quickly and not coming back.

Loki furrowed his eyebrows, he actually did aquire small feelings for the mortal in front of him, his confused look lasted seconds before he smirked. "I think I can make it up to you, Gwendolyn" he said walking close to her, "I think the bath could fit two." He said glancing at the bubble bath, and then into Gwen's eyes, she gulped and nodded slowly.

"...y-you want to take a bath with me..?" She said confused and blushing, he smirked and made his clothes disappear.

"Thank you for offering." He said pulling Gwen's panties down quickly, she blushed a deep red color. His hands traveled up her body reaching his arms around to her back and unclipping her bra. He pulled it off, Gwen helping and he dropped it to the floor, now they were both naked, Gwen blushed looking down at his huge erect member, and felt herself getting aroused.

Gwen smiled small, looking up at Loki, who still smirked, he pulled away from her and got in the bath slowly, sitting down, he sighed softly, closing his eyes, the warm water felt relaxing on his muscles. Gwen got in the bath and say in front of him, her legs crossed and faced him, the bubbles covered their private parts. Gwen moved a piece of hair behind her ear.

Loki opened his eyes watching her a moment, sitting up. "You are quite...enchanting." He whispered leaning closet to Gwen, who looked up at him blushing, she leaned in closer as he was.

"You're not that bad either." She said with a smirk, as Loki kissed her slowly, she laid a hand on his cheek, and he laid a hand on her back edging her to sit on his lap, Gwen did just that sitting on his lap facing him, she wrapped her arm legs around him, and kissed him deeply, Loki kissed back the same, wrapping his arms around her, one hand sliding up her back, to lay on the back of her neck.

Gwen tangled her fingers in his hair, and kissed him deep and he began kissing the same, she grabbed his hard dick and positioned him, she raising up a little, they still kissed as she did this. She brought herself down on him until he was fully inside her. She moaned loudly into the kiss, as did Loki and quickly slid his tongue into her mouth, she moaned again, and started bouncing slightly, Loki moved his hip thrusting inside of her moaning. Loki pulled away from the kiss and started sucking and biting at Gwen's neck making her moan, Gwen started doing the same to him, bouncing a little faster on his cock. Loki moaned, and closed his eyes tightly, he tugged her hair making her gasp and tug his back.

"Didn't like that did you?" He groaned trusting in her a little harder she opened her mouth to speak, but moaned.

"N-no" she managed to moan out. He smirked and kissed her lips roughly biting her bottom lip and tugging on her hair once more, but this time she did moan, he started thrusting faster and she bounced faster. Gwen was feeling closed was Loki.

Gwen closed her eyes tightly as they both were moving at a fast pase, holding each other close, Gwen moaned more laying her forehead on Loki's, as she came, Loki came soon after and he kissed her gently.

They stayed like that for a moment before Loki laid down in the bath Gwen laying next to him, he had an wrapped around her, and her head was on his chest. Loki was slowly erring her hair wet with his hands, and soon he washed her hair for her, ad she had begun rubbing soap on his body, and when they were done they just laid in the now slightly warm bath, Gwen had fallen asleep like that, but Loki stayed awake starring at her.

In the morning Gwen woke up in her bed, but instead of inside her ninja turtle footies she was in a tank top type night gown that reached her knees, and her hair loosely braided to the side.


	4. Chapter 4

Gwen had, had a long day, working in the lab, and with S.H.I.E.L.D., and now she just sat at th park feeling the night's air hit her face, in nice cool waves. She wore her long grey jacket, that Darcy had given her, and a dark red dress that went to her knees expseing her pale legs, she wore her hair down and a little wavy, she wore black slip ons.

In all honest Gwen was having conflicted emotions she hadn't seen Loki is Three days, and it made her sad, but she kept thinking why she shoudl care at all. They weren't even together, they were just friends...with Benefits...she didn't know what to do exactly. She just knew she was tired, and a little cold, and hungry.

Gwen gave a deep inhale, and exhale turning her head, and squeaking when Loki was sitting beside her. Loki smirked, he was wearing his trench coat, and suit clothes, with his green scarf, he was smirking at her. Gwen roled her eyes, with a small smile.

"You know? you doing that is gunna get old one of these days." She said shakeing her head. Loki still smirked.

"I know, That's why i am going to do that as much as possible, before it does." he siad, moving close to her slightly. She glanced at him slightly, and smiled to herself. "What are you smiling for?" he asked confused.

"Nothin' for you to know reindeer." she smirked, tilting her head at him, as he glared, though he held a playfull glint in his eyes. Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"You remember what happened last time you called me that?" he fake growled, turning his body to face her, she turned so she was facing him.

"I think I may need a refresher." Gwen nodded, with a wink, Loki looked taken back for a second, usually it was him who innatiated this, he smirked though and grabbed her waist, and in a fast motion Gwen was laying on the cold park bench, her legs spread, and him in between them. She blushed, but wrapped her arms over his neck. He looked down at her smirking. He laid a cold hand on her leg, and went up wards,Gwen shivered at the coldness of his hand,

Gwen smirked and reached her hands Dow to his pants, and pulled them off just to were his erection and bare ass was showing. Loki smirked and on one fluid motion her panties were off, she gasped slightly, and playfully glared at him.

"I'm gunna be cold walking home" she said and Loki smirked.

"That's my problem?" He asked and raised an eyebrow playfully, before kissing her, Gwen kissed back, as Loki positioned himself, Gwen slid her tongue in Loki's mouth trying to fight. For dominance, which she would not win, of course Loki won, Loki pushed inside her quickly, causing Gwen to moan immediately, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he placed his hands on her waist squeezing slightly, as he groaned. Gwen moved her hips upward and Loki thrusted faster, biting her lip, and tugging slightly, Gwen moaned kissing him hard. Loki started thrusting faster and herder into her, to the point he was practically pounding into her.

"Loki!" Gwen cried out in pleasure, oh did he moan, he thrusted harder to the point he was hurting her, but she didn't mind, she kind of liked, he thrusted faster, her back arched, as she moved her hips in sync with his. She closed we eyes tightly, as Loki pulled away from the kiss and began sucking on her neck, biting it and nibbling, Gwen nibbled on his ear lobe, Loki groaned slightly

"Loki" she moaned quietly as she came, Loki groaned softly and came soon after her, he slowly stopped thrusting, and pulled out, pulling his pants up, Gwen started pushing her dress down, as Loki sat up, facing in front of him again, Gwen did the same still pulling her dress down blushing.

Loki stood up after a moment, and Gwen looked up at him, "it's not right if I left a beautiful woman to walk the streets alone at night." He said and her smiled to herself getting up and smiling at him.

"You're right, it isn't right." She said and they began walking down a side walk, and after a moment they were walking close to each other there hands just brushing together as they walked, Gwen looked down at their hands before slowly taking his hand in hers, Loki gave her hand a light squeeze, smiling just slight, a sincere smile, one that no one would get to see.


End file.
